wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Germany
Male | Germany | Sky/Night This OC belongs to Wingsofgatu! Do not use without permission! The character's not really made up, but their history and abilities are not! Coding by Nightstrike. Appearance Germany somewhat resembles a Nightwing build with dark grey color to the scales. His underbelly resembles a SkyWing's, also being a pitch black, a bright red, and a golden-yellow. He has gigantic wings like a SkyWing, but they aren't too large, followed by the same "Germany Flag" pattern in them as the underbelly. His eyes are an almost pure white, with what seems to be a darker, grey pupil that's hard to see. He's often wearing black, square spectacles along with with a white shirt and a black/red tie. His spines follow the same pattern, minus the black, also resembling a Skywing. The tip of his talons are red, tipped with yellow. Personality He's described as a hard worker, always busy doing something work-related. He also hardly ever laughs, giving him a less funny personality. He seems to have an obsession with parties and drinking, along with eating meat a lot. He also reads scrolls a lot. Abilities Germany has a strong ability to fly, though, he kind of hates flying in general, probably because he's half Nightwing, and that he isn't used to flying as much as a normal Skywing. He also has a strong ability of strength, but he only uses it to protect friends, or fight off enemies. His fire is mainly his strongest ability, being more powerful than a normal SkyWing's fire. His fire is combined with a Nightwing's fire, making it stronger than usual. His only real power is his ability to weakly read minds, he can only see more visible thoughts, but not deeper thoughts, since he was born on a full moon, though they aren't strong, due to him being part SkyWing, making his powers weaker. History **inhales** This gonna take a while... Mainly Because I forget everything from the Roblox Roleplays. Germany hatched under a full moon, giving him the ability to read minds. He was born during a war, so, he wasn't really able to see his family, so, he mostly learned how to live on at a young age, learning how to hunt, read, write, etc. He later joined the Countrywings as a hard worker for them, only to be hit with past visions and anxiety, forcing him to leave, these "Visions" are what made his life worse, they didn't seem to disappear, so, he thought it would be a good idea to travel to Pantala, a continent beyond the sea of Pyrrhia. Once he arrived, he was met by two dragons, Blue and Cricket (Canon Characters btw) who later provided shelter for him. He seemed to love life better on Pantala than on Pyrrhia, but once he found out that Blue and Cricket were actually on the run throughout Pyrrhia, he knew his only choice was to bring them to Pyrrhia to save them... So he did, only to be struck by the same thoughts, over and over again. But, that didn't let him down, YET, because he kept fighting back, by hiding his anxiety of the visions. Germany seemed to enjoy having fun with the two dragons from Pantala, having fun, and partying with them, being loyal and everything, but he had to say goodbye, a few months later, to finally return to where he came from. (More coming soon... Hopefully) Relationships (Roblox AU) Blue: Germany seemed to be great friends with Blue, especially whenever they met on Pantala. Germany even saved him from the dangers of Pantala, by taking him to the shores of Pyrrhia. (Roblox AU) Cricket: Germany seemed to be great friends with Cricket, especially when they met on Pantala. Germany even saved Cricket from the dangers of Pantala, taking her to the shores of Pyrrhia. Trivia *Germany is inspired by Germany from the Countryhumans fandom. *Germany is part of a Roblox dragon's life roleplay where Blue and Cricket are taken to Pyrrhia for safety. Gallery Feel free to make fanart of this boi. Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids